Peggy Brandt y la máscara
by dec181985
Summary: Después de la muerte de Stanley Ipkiss, vemos Peggy tratando de encontrar a la chica perfecta. Cuando ve a Evelyn, Peggy decide que va a tener un poco de diversión con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Peggy Brandt acaba de volver del funeral de Stanley Ipkiss.

A pesar de que no eran los mejores amigos después de Stanley descubrió Peggy era lesbiana y el hecho de que ella le robó la máscara de él.

Después del funeral, Peggy fue a su casa, se desnudó y comenzó masturbatiing.

Peggy estaba pensando en lo divertido que sería tener un hombre en su vida.

Un día después, se decidió a ir a la biblioteca para sacar un libro para adultos.

En ese momento, una mujer joven tropezó con ella y un montón de libros para adultos cayeron de las manos.

"Lo siento!" dijo Peggy.

"Eso está bien! Espera un segundo no es así Peggy Brandt?" preguntó la mujer.

Peggy asintió.

"Wow, eres aún más hermosa en persona! Mi nombre es Evelyn, y Soy tu fan más grande!" dijo la mujer.

"Bueno, es muy agradable conocerte Evelyn!" dijo Peggy.

"Es muy bonito conocerte también!" dijo Evelyyn.

Peggy ayudó Evelyn recoger todos los libros y se dio cuenta que todos eran libros para adultos.

"¿Estás tratando de impresionar a su novio o algo así?" pidió a Peggy.

"Bueno, no estoy realmente en chicos!" dijo Evelyn.

"¿Qué pasa con todos los libros aduult entonces! Si usted no está en los chicos, lo que le interesa, entonces?" pidió a Peggy.

"Bueno, a decir verdad excedía, en realidad soy una lesbiana!" dijo Evelyn.

"¿Estás saliendo con alguien?" pidió a Peggy.

"¿No porque?" preguntó Evelyn.

"Porque creo que está caliente!" dijo Peggy.

"¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, señorita Brandt?" preguntó Evelyn.

"Por favor, llámame, Peggy!" Y sí te estoy invitando a salir! ", Dijo Peggy.

"Está bien, ¿qué hora debería conocerlo?" preguntó Evelyn.

"¿Es un sí?" pidió a Peggy.

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Evelyn.

"Está bien reunirse conmigo en el parque en un 10!" dijo Peggy.

"¡Esta bien te veo despues!" dijo Evelyn.

Poco después, Peggy se acercó a su apartamento, agarró la máscara y se la llevó con ella.

Peggy comenzó a cantar metro por Eminem.

"Aquí viene la lluvia y el trueno ahora ningún lugar para correr. Correr ahora He desaparecido, no se preguntan cómo Mirando para mí? Estoy bajo tierra aquí viene la lluvia y ahora thnder donde correr, correr ahora desaparecí, no se pregunte cómo, en busca de mí estoy subterráneo. Dre estoy aquí abajo bajo el suelo a mi desenterrar fibias rotos, el peroné de sí yo Fi hasta 60 zorras todos ellos que mueren después de que Siip mean a través de una Christopher Reeves taza de entrenamiento Dixie tazas, toxina, cajas de Oxy rellena suficiente Oxycontin para enviar un puto buey a rehabilitación trabajo carencia en la parte posterior en un stockin negro "tope, pajas a una máscara de hockey en un combate de boxeo" que no puede decir eso! "Sí que puede, que acabo de hacer marica, ahora se equivoca de nuevo mejor mensaje de texto que está al lado de los familiares les dice de mierda a punto de conseguir adicional desordenado sobre todo cuando flexionan de nuevo, y por medio de puta lesbiana en el cemento húmedo faggoty-faggoty -faggoty Raggedy Ann y Andy Raggedy sin Andy y Andy no, no puede ser no puede ser sí, puede ser el puto Anticristo está de vuelta, Danny, que es Satanás en las bragas de satén negro esto es Amittyville calamidad maldita sea la locura pastillas riñonera llena de Xanies través de todos los rincones, en busca de transexuales, la leche y las galletas se derramó en mi bata de lookie afeitar bl-ade que esperan para hacer que el maquillaje-bl EED Maybelline sentar en una mesa de malezas mierda sombría delgada suena como una fábula me 'hasta que juumps a cabo el puto baño cuando usted está tomando un pis. Aquí viene la lluvia y el trueno ahora donde correr, correr ahora He desaparecido no se preguntan cómo Mirando para mí? Estoy subterráneo Aquí viene la lluvia aquí viene la lluvia y el trueno ahora donde correr correr ahora me busca? Estoy subterráneo. Seis muestras de semen, diecisiete mechones de cabello que se encuentran en la parte posterior de una furgoneta después de la sesión de Vanity Fair Hannah Montana se preparan para fugarse o ser cortado abierto como el melón en camas con dosel y bolsas Glad, sí contento de regresar causar el año pasado fue una tragedia mee que aterrizó de nuevo a rehabilitación fuckiin 'médico, no se entiende una palabra maldita, dijo que pensaba relaspe, la segunda salí de esa perra dos semanas en Brighton, no es bitin iluminado' en un puto Vicodin como si fuera un oh rayo de Viking que llama la atención, podría ser un signo de mierda que necesito una evaluación psíquica, cogida Jason es viernes 19 eso significa que es sólo un día normal y esta es la clase de mierda que pienso de puta regularmente 'lesbiana no debe de tenía sus piernas en el camino ahora que está embarazada y alegre, que faltan las dos piernas y pidiendo para í viene la lluvia y el trueno ahora donde correr, correr ahora He desaparecido no se pregunte cómo, me busca? Estoy subterráneo. Aquí viene la lluvia y el trueno ahora donde correr, correr ahora desaparecí no pregunto cómo, me busca? Estoy subterráneo. Diga a los críticos que estoy de vuelta y me viene a escupir de nuevo en abundancia golpeó un cigarrillo con las cebollas y split una bolsa de Funyuns enojado conmigo? caníbal comprensible, disparar a un animal a cabo un cañón y le han catapultado a un adulto Capitán de un culto a su vez de Halloween de nuevo a un día de fiesta trick-or-treat tiene Michael Myers viendo como un mentiroso deslizar sus poderes, reemplazar tiene un cuchillo con flores y una pila de folletos golpeó Jason Voorhees con un 40 pegado un supositorio por el culo, y le hizo dime una historia dio Hannibal Lecter un puto nectarina y lo sentó en el puto sección de frutas y hortalizas y se le dio una conferencia acercó Elm calle con un puto palo wiffle drew luchó Freddy Krueger y joven manos de tijera, también y salió con un pequeño rasguño, ooh lookiin 'como si tuviera una pelea con una pelea fuckiin almohada' con una locura ganso Triple la grasa puede ser la vanidad? ¿Dónde está la humanidad en tener una fantasía con un brazo amputado la pierna camisas de fuerza con 108 aa soportes y correas alrededor de la espalda, y luego se pegan cortó tu puta cabeza y preguntará dónde se dirigió también? lo consigue, se dirigió también? Medic esta dolores de cabeza horrible horrible de este anestésico es esto lo que diabética gofres y este brazo prostético se bloquea constantemente mi disco í viene la lluvia y el trueno ahora donde correr, correr ahora He desaparecido no se preguntan cómo Mirando para mí Estoy subterráneo aquí viene la lluvia y el trueno ahora donde correr, correr ahora desaparecí don ' t preguntan cómo mirando para mí? Estoy subterráneo ", cantó Peggy.

En ese momento, la máscara empezó a brillar causando que la traiga a la cara, y que se trabe en su cuerpo haciendo que gire en torno a un mini-tornado lleno de truenos, y lightninng Wiind. Cuando el mini-tornado se detiene, nos encontramos con Peggy totalmente transformado!

El peinado de Peggy reamains lo mismo, pero con la cabeza y la cara hasta el inicio de la cabeza es de color verde lima en el color, que no tiene nada en mientras camina al parque con su traje de cumpleaños.

Un manojo uf hombres silbar mientras camina por y un montón de vapor sale de la parte superior de su cabeza. Lo siguiente que los hombres conocen su ropa interior se tiró sobre sus cabezas.

"Lo que un montón de pervertidos! De todos modos, tiime para construir una máquina del tiempo para poder ir al pasado y obtener la máscara antes de poner en!" dijo Peggy.

Después de lo que ha hecho con la máquina del tiempo, Peggy se sube a la máquina del tiempo y se prepara para ir al pasado.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que Peggy se metiera en la máquina del tiempo, ella cerró la cremallera y se quitó la máscara de sus manos.

Luego, subió a la máquina del tiempo y fue transportada de vuelta al presente.

Evelyn no estaba mirando a dónde iba y sus gafas se cayeron.

Peggy coloca la máscara detrás de las gafas y espera a que Evelyn las encuentre.

"¡No puedo ver sin mis gafas! ¡Oh, aquí están!" Dijo Evelyn, recogiendo la máscara.

Poco después, está girando en un mini-tornado lleno de truenos, relámpagos y viento.

Cuando el mini-twister se detiene, encontramos a Evelyn totalmente transformada!

El estilo de pelo de Evelyn sigue siendo el mismo, pero su cabeza y la cara hasta el comienzo de su cuello es de color verde lima.

Ella no tiene nada mientras camina en su traje de cumpleaños.

Justo en ese momento, ve a Peggy y sus ojos se "salen" de su cráneo.

-¡Hola, Evelyn, buen aspecto! -dijo Peggy emocionada.

"En realidad, si no te importa, ¡me gustaría ser llamada Eva!" Dijo Evelyn.

"Bien, Eve, ¿cómo te sientes?" -preguntó Peggy con curiosidad.

"Smokin '!" Dijo Eve, felizmente.

"¡Me siento igual!" Peggy le dijo.

Justo entonces, regresan al lugar de Peggy y se suben a su cama.

-¿Por qué no subimos a la cama y empezamos a hacer el amor? Sugirió Eve.

"Bien, pero primero, vamos a hacer que nuestras tetas un poco más grande!" -dijo Peggy emocionada.

Poco después, giran en mini-twisters y cuando se detienen, sus pechos se han triplicado de tamaño.

"¡Vamos a experimentar!" Dijo Eve, poniéndose un consolador.

"¡Cualquier cosa que digas, cosas calientes!" -dijo Peggy emocionada.

Entonces Eva entierra el consolador en Peggy, tú-sabes-qué.

Cuando terminan, beben una poción para que puedan quedarse como siempre quieren.

Cuando se despiertan a la mañana siguiente, sus caras son todavía verdes.

Durante el resto del día, se visten y empiezan a jugar bromas con víctimas insospechadas.

Continuará...


End file.
